Star Trek: Star Charts
Star Trek Star Charts est un guide sur l'univers Star Trek, contenant des informations sur la Galaxie de la Voie Lactée (physiques, Quadrants, Secteurs), les étoiles et planètes qui la compose, les puissances dominantes (Fédération des Planètes Unies, Empire Stellaire Romulien, Empire Klingon, Dominion, Union Cardassienne...). Le livre fournit également les routes empruntées par l'''Enterprise'' (NX-01) et l' . Contenu Couverture du livre :"...all I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by." :From the earliest days of explorations, there has always been one tried-and-true way to navigate through uncharted reaches and one to find the way home – the stars. Ancient mariners prized their star charts, knowing that they could guide them safely into a friendly port or lead them to the reaches of the mysterious East. Modes of transportation have changed but the stars are still our constant guides. When man took his first step into space armed with the very latest in computers, he took with him the same tool for reading the stars that the men who sailed under canvas carried. :When Humans launched the first ship designed for long-range missions into the deep waters of interstellar space, the Vulcan High Command provided their star charts for the ''Enterprise NX-01. But Jonathan Archer was not content with relying on the known. Although he used the Vulcan charts, he also added to them, and greatly expanded Starfleet's knowledge of the galaxy. Every generation of starship captain that followed has built on Archer's first steps.'' :Follow the course set by Archer, Kirk, Picard, Sisko, and Janeway. Relive their extraordinary adventures as you find here, for the first time, the star maps that chart the routes these famous explorers took. This book will be a Star Trek cartographer's dream, without a doubt. Table des matières * Acknowledgments * Milky Way Galaxy * Stars * Alpha Quadrant * Beta Quadrant * Gamma Quadrant * Delta Quadrant * Key to charts * United Federation of Planets charts Liens et références Références * Univers : astéroïdes, bras spiraux, comètes, étoiles, espace, galaxies, planètes, quadrants, secteurs, trou noir ** Galaxies : Galaxie d'Andromède, Galaxie M33, Galaxie de la Voie Lactée, SagDEG ** Voie Lactée : Barrière galactique, Bras Écu-Croix, Bras d'Orion, Bras de Persée, Bras de la Règle, Bras du Sagittaire, groupe stellaire de Talos, noyau galactique, Quadrant Alpha, Quadrant Beta, Quadrant Delta, Quadrant Gamma, vortex bajoran ** Secteurs : Secteur 001 ** Systèmes : Deneb (Deneb Kaitos), Idran, J-25, Rigel (Beta Rigel), Sol ** Planètes : Bajor (B'hava'el VII), Betazed (Beta Zeta V), Breen, Capella (Alpha Aurigae IV), Cardassia Prime (Cardassia IV), Delta IV (Delta), Delta Vega, Deneb IV (Alpha Leonis IV), Deneb V (Deneb Kaitos V), El-Adrel IV, Ferenginar, Fesarius, Izar (Epsilon Bootis III), Jupiter, Lune (Sol IIIa), Mars (Sol IV), Neptune, Neural (Zeta Bootis III), Ocampa, Pacifica, Pluton, Saturne, Sha Ka Ree, Sigma Draconis VI, Talos IV, Tamar, Terra Nova (Eta Cassiopeia III), Terre (Sol III), Tholia, Trillius Prime (Trill), Uranus, Vénus, Vulcain (40 Eridani A), Planète des Fondateurs ** Lieux : Kyoto, Lima, Paris, San Francisco, Tycho City, Utopia Planitia * Espèces intelligentes et organisations : ** Espèces : Bajorans, Bétazoïdes, Borgs, Breens, Capellans, Cardassiens, Deltans, Denebiens, Eymorgs, Ferengis, Fondateurs, Hirogènes, Humains, Kelvans, Klingons, Morgs, Noviens, Ocampas, Romuliens, Talosiens, Talariens, Tamariens, Tholiens, Trills Tzenkethis, Vaadwaurs, Vulcains ** Organisations : Alliance Ferengie, Assemblée Tholienne, Confédération Breen, Dominion, Empire Klingon, Empire Stellaire Romulien, Empire Tkon, Fédération des Planètes Unies, Haut Commandement Vulcain, Première Fédération, Starfleet, Terre Unie, Union Cardassienne * Personnages : Jonathan Archer, John Burke, Dathon, Kathryn Janeway, James T. Kirk, Jean-Luc Picard, Benjamin Sisko * Vaisseaux, stations et engins : Apollo 11, Ares I, , , Deep Space 9, ''Enterprise'' (NX-01), , , , , Friendship One, , Nomad, Phoenix, ''Spoutnik'' I, V'Ger, , * Armement et technologie : androïde, ordinateur, sonde spatiale, vaisseau spatial * Autres : année, année-lumière, astronome, cartographie stellaire, classe spectrale, Guerre du Dominion, kilomètre, marin, matière noire, patriarchie, physiques, Quartier Général de Starfleet, routes commerciales, Starfleet Academy, symbiote ** Chronologie : Passé lointain, Antiquité, 4ème siècle, 320, 370, 10ème siècle, 930, 12ème siècle, 1154, 14ème siècle, 15ème siècle, 1484, 16ème siècle, 1571, 20ème siècle, 1925, 1957, 1966, 1969, 21ème siècle, 2002, 2030, 2039, 2050, 2063, 2065, 2067, 2069, 2087, 2093, 22ème siècle, 2103, 2113, 2147, 2151, 2152, 2161, 2178, 2183, 2200, 23ème siècle, 2202, 2223, 2236, 2245, 2249, 2254, 2259, 2261, 2263, 2265, 2266, 2267, 2268, 2269, 2271, 2273, 2275, 2285, 2286, 2287, 2300, 24ème siècle, 2328, 2339, 2340, 2356, 2360, 2363, 2364, 2365, 2366, 2367, 2368, 2369, 2370, 2371, 2372, 2373, 2374, 2375, 2376, 2377 Liens externes * [http://www.stdimension.org/int/ Star Trek Dimension] par Christian Rühl de:Star Trek: Sternen-Atlas en:Star Trek: Star Charts it:Star Trek: Star Charts ja:Star Trek: Star Charts nl:Star Trek: Star Charts Category:Ouvrages de référence